


A Touch To Scare the Monsters Away

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael awakes one night to find Gavin having a nightmare next to him, and calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch To Scare the Monsters Away

**Author's Note:**

> Mavin fluff for rayismypuertoricanbro. She is the X-Ray to my Vav.

The house creaked as the heater turned on for the night, sending a rush of warm air throughout the halls. In the bedroom two figures rested on the bed, fallen deep into their slumber.

The sound disturbed the older man, and he shifted slightly, stirring only for a moment. In his sleep he reached for the man next to him, relaxing when he felt his warm chest, and instantly dozing off again.

But the younger man grew fitful. He clenched his fists, body breaking into a sweat. His breathing accelerated and he thrashed suddenly, crying out from whatever nightmares were plaguing him.

The other flinched at the noise, brown eyes snapping open. He sat up instantly, relaxing when he realized where the sound was coming from.

With a touch that was more rough than loving, he gave the lad a shake. “Gavin.”

By now Gavin trembled in his sleep, and the corners of his eyes were wet with the oncoming of tears. “Gavin, wake up!” The older one nearly shouted, voice croaking.

Gavin blinked his eyes open, confusion engulfing his face. He looked at the annoyed-looking man before him and struggled to level his breathing. “Michael…” he managed.

He leaned forward, and Michael embraced him, neatly pulling him onto his lap.

Gavin’s quiet sobs began echo through the room.

Michael allowed him to calm down, rubbing soothing circles into his back. With the other end he gently wiped a tear away. “You had a nightmare, it’s okay,” he whispered, gently kissing the lad’s cheek.

Gavin looked up at Michael, nodding. He took a shaky breath and pressed their foreheads together, something Gavin did just to feel Michael’s presence.

Gavin was more of person of touch than words, often showing his love through actions than conversations. Sometimes it was cute, when Gavin would lightly dance his fingers across his forearm, or rub his thumb against the back of Michael’s hand. Other times Michael wanted to keel over from Gavin constantly clinging to him like a monkey.

But now in this moment Michael allowed it. Whatever Gavin had dreamt, as unrealistic as it may end up being, had scared him, and Michael didn’t like that for one second. So he waited a few seconds before pulling back. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked patiently. It was uncharacteristic of the man, to be so mild.

Gavin nodded, sniffing. “I dreamed that I woke up and you were gone. And I would ask people where you were, and no one would know who you are,” his voice faltered at the last second, threatening more tears.

Michael shifted, holding Gavin closer. “Shh. I’m here now. It’s okay.” Gavin nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut.

 But Gavin continued to quiver. Michael sighed, realizing that Gavin was really worked up. He shifted, removing Gavin from his lap.

Gavin reached out for him, blubbering as Michael stood.

 “I’ll be right back, hold on.” Michael promised, ruffling his hair.

He quickly went to the kitchen, shivering as his sock-covered feet hit the cold tile. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

Seconds later he was back in the bedroom as a shuddering Gavin sat up against the headboard. Michael crawled in next to him, offering him the glass.

Gavin took it, giving Michael a grateful look. He drank it slowly.

 “Better?” Michael asked once he finished it.

“Yeah,” Gavin breathed out, putting the glass on the dresser next to him. He shimmied towards Michael and sighed when Michael opened up to him, fitting Gavin’s head in between his arms and chest like a puzzle piece.

Gavin nuzzled him with his nose, more animal like then human. “Don’t ever leave me, okay?” Gavin mumbled.

Michael shook his head. “I promise I won’t. Hell, I didn’t know I meant that much to you.” He ran a hand through his curly hair. The thought of reducing Gavin to tears by leaving him had a strange effect on him, like he was being warmed from the inside out. It made him light-headed, thinking that Gavin cared so much. But at the same time he hated seeing him so distraught.

Gavin pushed himself up, facing Michael. His brow furrowed in slight irritation. “’Course you do!” He protested. “You’re bloody perfect. You have this adorable face, and you always know what to do. Sure, you got a temper, but that’s so small in comparison.” Gavin waved his arms as he spoke, as if it would make his point clearer.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

“It’s true!” Gavin said. He sighed, thumbing the sheets. “There’s so little of you that’s wrong.” He blurted out.

“Alright, enough.” Michael shook his head. He was nowhere near perfect. But that fact that Gavin thought he was was rather endearing.

“And what about you?” Michael asked, changing the subject.

“Me?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

Michael rolled his eyes again. “No the other British fuck in the room. Yes, _you_.”

Gavin pouted, but immediately flashed a grin. “What about me?”

Michael paused. “Well, you’re…” There were so many things that he could say. That all day at the office all he could think was coming home and having Gavin to himself. That when Gavin smiled at him he felt like the only thing that mattered in that moment was the two of them. That even in his darkest moments, Gavin somehow became his light. That whenever he felt low and unwanted, Gavin reignited his very passion.

His cheeks flushed at the thought of pouring all of this out to Gavin. Michael shook his head, settling on one thought that summed it all up.

“You, Gavin,” Michael said, fingers cupping Gavin’s chin. “You’re life itself to me.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, and he laughed lightly. “You’re bloody corny.” But he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Michael reacted instantly, moving his lips in time with Gavin, and happily running his tongue along the Brit’s teeth when Gavin granted him entrance. He reached his arm around him, resting a hand on the small of Gavin’s back and pulling him closer.

They only parted when Gavin moved back, producing an enormous yawn capable of eating a horse.

Michael watched as the man’s expression drooped with tiredness. “Alright. Time for sleep,” he decided.

Gavin did not protest, snuggling deep into the blankets. He wrapped himself around Michael like a child.

“Michael…” he murmured, eyes already closing.

Michael smiled at the ceiling. “Yeah?”

“I want to wake up next to you forever,” Gavin mumbled.

Michael’s heart surged. He gingerly kissed the top of his head. “I’m more than happy to let that happen,” he whispered.

He got no response, his partner already fast asleep. 


End file.
